


Coitus Confessions

by clehjett



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jacob Frye - Freeform, POV First Person, Secluded Haystack, clehjett, dirty assassin's creed secrets, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive us for we have sinned... We have sinned a lot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) </p><p>What would start out as an innocent outing of solace to the confessional takes quite a sinful turn in the lord's sanctuary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My second submission at the Secluded Haystack in the Dirty ass creed page. Based on an anon's confession
> 
> Check out the third of my reader works http://archiveofourown.org/works/6698047

“Oh my god...” I gasped, backing away. _This cannot be real._

“God has nothing to do with this...” Jacob answered, his low growl barely audible in the tiny room we were in. He took a step towards me, and the memory of a distant kiss played across my eyes – of Jacob giving me the softest of touches on my lips with his, the day I graduated from apprentice – and as he approached me, my heart thudded in my ribs. Without a word, I turned and dashed away, sprinting out of the room, launching myself unto a roof and sprang away across the rooftops.

My heart ached in my chest in a familiar creak of tangible self-disappointment; that feeling you have when you deny what you wanted when it is freely given. No one could be this blessed with opportunities like this. Every time I sauntered into a room, Jacob’s eyes would follow. And with the kiss... When I had confessed that I was happier than I had ever been, here with him and the Assassins. Jacob caught my hand lightly, and without preamble had kissed me. Kissed me! I could not believe it was happening until I burst away from him and blushed. I had a feeling things would have carried away then, but fortunately Mr. Green had interrupted.

And then, today... Jacob confessed to me, that he had thought of the kiss, thought of me, that he wished I could spend more time with him.... This was the stuff of romance novels, fantasy and damsels and things that an Assassin should not be hoping for. It was a childish girlish dream. Wake up!

I stayed well clear of the train for a few days. I knew from the other Rooks, and that the Rooks themselves watching my moves, that Jacob were looking for me. But I needed to clear my head. I had a conscious feeling that there were more than just the Rooks who were watching me. But I had never felt the need for guidance than I did then. And thus I found myself seeking council in a place no Assassin would look – a church.

I was not religious, not by a long shot. Us Assassins had never put much faith in these things, especially with artifacts of dangerous godlike abilities about. But I just needed somewhere safe. Someone outside all of this (inner) turmoil I had, that could give me advice. My boots clicked on the wooden boards of the small church off Harley Street, and echoed off the walls of the somewhat derelict empty church. It was eerily quiet in there as I stepped into a confessional I was lurking around, contemplating going in at all for a few hours, before I shut the door behind me.

The screen beside my cheek slid open, and only a curtain separated me from a man’s breathing. I bent my head and prayed, miming what I had seen of religious people.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned...” I began.

“Confess your sins, child...” the voice answers.

I lean my head back and sigh. “There is a man who drives me to lust. He makes me have the wildest thoughts that make my heart race and my body warm... I can’t help but fall for his charms but...

“The way he makes me feel! It is madness!” I blurt. “I have the wildest of fantasies when I’m with him, and when I’m not with him I—“

“Go on...”

“You _know_ , Father... _those things_ ,” I gasp exasperatedly.

“Oh, please _do_ elaborate...” he replies with a smile in his voice.

 _Wait a minute_... What was this? This is no priest. That voice... That tone... I’d heard it for so long and in my dreams. The door to the booth slides open, and a looming dark figure stands, top hat a dead giveaway, and the most beastial smirk on his face. I step back, but this time he acts quickly, preventing my escape, grabbing my wrist and pulling my waist to his, trapping me in his embrace.

I’m quite literally trapped, caught in his arms, and surrounded by all sides in this dark booth. His stubbled chin is barely inches from my lips, and his warm breath is on mine. His forehead touches mine and my mouth opens unconsciously to the simple motion.

“As your mentor and counsellor,” he says, “I would advise you not to ignore these feelings inside you, and I’m not just speaking of those of the body.” Jacob’s hand slides down my back and one hand feels at the edges of my bottom.

“If this man is genuine and true... Why deny the pull he has on you?” he whispers.

“Why not just...give in?” Jacob leans in then, my lips lean up to his, and they press lightly to mine, and my eyes slip shut in a brief moment of free floating. They move slowly, moulding and moving mine to his rough but warm and sincere lips. His hand shifts up to hold me steady on my neck and I lose myself into his kiss. I try to pull back, to speak, but he kisses with his nose, his tongue and his deep sighs into my throat.

“ _Give into me..._ ” he whispers. “Let me in, my love...”

I do. I do just that, and within moments, we are more than just soft chaste kisses, but tongues, teeth and skin against each other. His arousal pokes firmly against my warm folds. And soon we’re both bare-chested and I can feel his thumbs on my pert nipples, palming my breasts in his large hands and I buck into his erection.

When we break for breath, he turns me around, to face the screen and over the small rest in the booth, his lips are ravaging my neck and his arousal is nudging my cheeks apart, all the while, his fingers pinch and twist the tips of my sensitive breasts and I moan, letting out my bottled feelings.

“Let’s explore this shall we?” Jacob nips at my ear. “What were in those fantasies of yours? Come... Confess them to me...”

Wordlessly, I bend lower so my ass is available to him, and I start by sliding my trousers off. Jacob helps then, pulling the rest down, and my entrance is slick, Jacob notices, when he prods there. I guide his hand around my waist to my clit, and the other to my hip, and I look at him, his face next to mine.

I whisper, “I dream you take me, both body and soul... And I want it so much. Do you want me?”

“Yes...” he softly replies. His eyes are strangely tender, and his lips hover near me. “You are my greatest sin, believe me.”

His fingers find my gem, and tousles the hairs there in search of the sweet sensations of orgasm, following my gasps and moans as he lines his own cock (when did it get out of his pants? I did not even hear him move) at my throbbing hole. He thrusts into place, and I cry out.

He pulls himself out, his fingers still at my front, and then sheathes himself in me again. Again and again he slides inside me, his hands always toying with my pearl, never leaving it unattended as he thrusts, and thrusts and presses me hard against the screen window. I scream my confession into the empty booth each time he pounds into my tight pussy and all I can hear is the wet slip and splash of his dick inside me.

“Faster! More! Oh! I need more!” And my mentor obeys my every need. Slapping skin rapidly cracking against my ass so fast his hips seems to blur and I feel him grunt before I feel his wetness shoot into me so hard I gasp too. With one final smack he finishes in me, and with a few lazy thrusts more, he finally slides out of me, a wet torrent leaking out of me. I shake - my knees weak and he catches me before I slip unto them.

He lets me lean into his chest, feeling the cum leaking from me. And we both pant in unison, the utter silence of the empty church echoing back to us. I reach down to feel my satisfyingly abused hole, and look down to see the wetness at my fingertips. He looks down curiously at me when I put it to my lips to suck it in.

“ _Bless me_ , indeed...” Jacob huffs. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have done that inside of you. It felt...heavenly.” Jacob searched for the perfect word and smirked when he found it. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time...”

I smile up at him and nuzzle upwards, where he meets my lips again.

“You can do that again if you like... Anytime you like, Mentor...” I beam, finally settling into a bit of peace for once. I rest my head on his shoulder as he laughs a breathless laugh.

Jacob muses, his fingers touching my cheek. “I would love that... Say, how do you feel about a church wedding, hmm?” He grins.

**~fin~**


End file.
